


Everyone Loves Meatloaf

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ageplay, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Figging, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Utterly filthy kinky porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets into trouble over dinner with Bruce and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves Meatloaf

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, unadulterated, filthy, kinky smut. Like _South Park_ , It is not suitable to be ~~viewed~~ read by anyone.
> 
> Although I wrote this with the intention of making it SSC (safe, sane, and consensual) I don't have personal experience with anything that happens in this fic; it is, essentially, a fantasy.
> 
> It's pretty minor, but this fic contains an instance of food being withheld as punishment.
> 
> There are now two sequels, [The Anniversary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1445314) and [The Lie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2883707).

Steve had cooked the dinner, meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Good, all-American type food. Tony supposed it was good, although it wasn’t really what he was interested in right then.

Steve and Bruce were talking about some news story that Tony wasn’t familiar with because he never paid attention to such things. It sounded dry and tedious, so he knew he wasn’t missing anything.

“Boring,” he muttered, only belatedly realising that he’d spoken aloud.

“Tony,” said Steve, sounding exasperated. His brow drew in disapprovingly, and while Tony hadn’t been planning on it, he decided to go with it.

“So boring,” he added, pouting. “You both are.” He glanced over at Bruce, who was listening but staying out of it for the moment. Tony wondered what they would do. He wasn’t sure, because, although he and Steve had discussed involving Bruce when they played sometime, and although Steve had talked to Bruce to see whether he was up for it, they hadn’t actually made any definite plans yet. This was definitely an impulsive decision, but then, that was how Tony generally worked. 

Steve drew a deep breath and straightened in his chair. “That’s enough,” he said sternly, and the severe tone sent a thrill right down Tony’s spine. “Eat your dinner quietly.”

Rather than doing as Steve said, Tony stuck out his tongue. Steve glowered and shook his head silently, so Tony flicked a forkful of mashed potato at Bruce.

“Tony!” Steve barked, sounding genuinely shocked. Tony wasn’t one to stop when he’d merely crossed the line, so he threw an even bigger lump of potato at Steve.

“Put that fork down, and go to your room, right now,” Steve ordered. Tony ignored Steve, feeding himself a mouthful of food and twirling the fork brazenly between his fingers.

Steve stood up and plucked the fork out of Tony’s hand, putting it down by his plate. He pinched Tony’s earlobe between the thumb and forefinger of his other hand, giving it a twist.

“Ouch!”

“Up,” said Steve, tugging. Tony stood straight away; his ear hurt! Steve turned him away from the table and in the direction of the bedroom, swatting him firmly on the bottom as he began to walk. He marched Tony into his room and straight to the corner. “Wait right here, until Bruce and I have decided how to deal with you.”

Steve left the room and shut the door behind him. Tony remained in the corner, wondering whether it was worth pissing Steve off even more by moving somewhere else in the room. He decided against it; it was the first time they’d included Bruce in a scene so maybe they should avoid going overboard.

It was pretty dull standing in the corner, though, facing the wall and not moving. Tony wondered what Steve and Bruce were going to do. He wondered what they were talking about right now. His cock was already getting a little bit hard.

It probably wasn’t all that long before Steve came back, although it felt like it was. Tony heard him put something on the desk and then cross the room to stand behind Tony. “You’ve behaved terribly tonight,” Steve said.

“I’m sorry,” Tony replied, trying to sound repentant although he wasn’t at all. “I won’t do it again.”

“I hope not, but we’ll have to punish you anyway, to make sure.”

Tony took note of the ‘we’. “Bruce, too?”

“Yes. You were very rude to both me and Bruce, so you’ll be getting a spanking from both of us.”

Tony hunched his shoulders and looked down, giving a sad little nod.

“Tony, I want you to explain to me what you did wrong. If you show me that you understand why you’re in trouble, I will make your punishment a little lighter.”

Tony considered Steve’s request. It probably wouldn’t change what he and Bruce actually did, just the script they played out. “I didn’t do much,” he said petulantly. “I just said you were being boring, which you _were_.”

“Come on, Tony, you know that’s not all. I’ll give you another chance. If you don’t answer me properly, you’ll regret it.”

“I threw some food,” Tony said with a dismissive sigh, “but it sucked anyway, so...”

“That’s really not the point, is it?” Steve asked sharply. He sounded quite annoyed, and Tony wondered if maybe he shouldn’t have brought Steve’s cooking into it. It wasn’t true, anyway, Steve cooked very well, but Tony couldn’t very well interrupt the scene to reassure him. He’d have to remember to tell Steve later. 

“Since you don’t seem to understand why you’re in trouble, I’ll tell you. Firstly, you spoke very rudely to Bruce, who is here as our guest, and showed terrible table manners when you stuck out your tongue while your mouth was full of food, which is why Bruce will be giving you a spanking with the wooden spoon. Second, you were rude to me, and you spoiled the dinner which I’d worked hard to make nice for the both of you, and you were also disobedient when I told you to leave the dinner table and go to your room, which is why I will be giving you a spanking with the wooden spoon as well. 

“Now,” Steve added, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder and turning him around. “You also threw food from your plate at me and Bruce. Where are you supposed to put your food?”

“In my mouth,” Tony said, glancing around to the desk, trying to see what Steve had put there.

“And what are you not supposed to do with food?”

“Throw it?” All Tony could see on the desk which hadn’t been there before was a bowl of water. He looked up at Steve.

“That’s right,” Steve said. “Now, I would have skipped this part if I thought you were really sorry, but your attitude just now shows me that you could use a reminder about what food is and is not for.” He stepped over to the desk and picked up a fresh finger of ginger which had been hidden behind the bowl.

“Nooo,” Tony whined, although his heart was racing with excitement. “No, Daddy, I don’t want...”

“Be quiet, Tony,” Steve said, the steel back in his voice. “You don’t want to get a spanking before you even come back into the dining room.” Tony scowled but held his tongue. “Now, I’m going to ask you to make a choice. You can ask Bruce to shape the ginger and put it in before he spanks you, and take it out again straight afterwards...”

“No!” Tony cried out, stamping his foot. “I don’t want him to! NO!”

“That’s enough, Tony!” Steve barked, putting the ginger back down on the desk. “I already gave you one chance. Now, take off your belt and give it to me.”

Scowling, Tony unbuckled his belt and handed it over. Steve took a seat on the edge of the bed. “Come here,” he said, folding the belt over and putting it beside him.

Tony walked over to Steve reluctantly. Steve took him by the arm. “Come on,” he said, tugging. “Over my lap.” Tony leaned down and stretched over Steve’s legs. His feet were still on the floor, but his chest and shoulders were on the mattress. He turned his head to the side and could see his belt resting just a few inches from his nose. Steve didn’t wait long, putting his left hand to the small of Tony’s back to hold him steady, and smacking him smartly on the bottom with his right.

“Ow,” Tony whined, wriggling. Steve always started with his hand, but it hurt anyway. He spanked hard, and even though Tony still had his pants and underwear on, they did little to cushion him.

“You know better than to speak to me like that,” Steve scolded, concentrating his blows on the curve of Tony’s bottom. “What do you say?”

“I’m sorry,” Tony whimpered. “I shouldn’t have argued about my punishment, and I shouldn’t have shouted.” Steve kept spanking, and the blows rocked him back and forth on Steve’s legs. His pants rubbed against his cock and he was getting very hard. “I’m sorry.” He sniffled and tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. He let them spill over. He always cried when he was spanked, no matter how hard and turned on he was. He used to hate it, find it humiliating – and not in the good way – but Steve had revealed that he liked it, and now Tony had grown to enjoy it too. It was another part of the game they played out together.

Steve stopped spanking once Tony began to cry, and rubbed his bottom, just a little too firmly to be soothing. “Good boy,” he said gently. He reached over and picked up the belt. “Ten with the belt now, and I’d like you to count them and thank me for each one. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Tony said, and no sooner than that the belt cracked down. “One. Thank you, Daddy.”

Steve kept the hits below the level of Tony’s hips but above his thighs, because with Tony’s pants still on he couldn’t see exactly where he was hitting so he needed to be careful. It meant that the hits overlapped and each time the belt landed, “Five. Th-thank you, Daddy,” it reawoke all the pain from the previous strokes.

“Ah! Seven, thank you, D-daddy.” Tony tensed up a little bit, because Steve always made the last hits the hardest. “Oh! Eight, thank you Daddy,” he gasped. It had landed just where he sat, and Tony knew he’d feel it later. The ninth landed just a little lower, and Steve had to wait for Tony to stop sobbing before he could count. The last one landed right over Tony’s hole, and he nearly climaxed from it. “T-ten, thank you Daddy,” he sobbed at last.

“Good boy,” Steve said, rubbing his bottom again. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

Tony nodded but didn’t reply, busy hiccupping and sniffling. “Up you get,” Steve said, lifting him back onto his feet. “Go and wipe your face.”

Tony walked over to the desk to grab some tissues. His legs were unsteady but he didn’t dare touch his bottom. That wasn’t allowed. He glared down at the ginger still on the desk.

“Now,” said Steve, as though nothing had happened. “Earlier we were talking about your punishment. If you don’t want Bruce to put the ginger in, I’ll do it, and he doesn’t even need to know it’s there, but it will go in right now and it won’t come out again until Bruce has gone home for the night.”

Tony hesitated, torn. The ginger burned terribly, but he didn’t want Bruce to know about that part of his punishment. He’d rather Steve did it, even if that meant it had to be inside him for longer. 

“I want you to do it, Daddy,” he said.

“Okay,” said Steve. “Go sit on the bed, then, and watch while I get it ready.”

He went to the bed, glancing sidelong at Steve to see if he’d correct Tony when he pulled out a pillow to sit on. Steve said nothing, so Tony sat down with a wince.

Steve peeled the skin from the ginger very slowly, washing it off in the bowl of water every minute or two. Then he began to shape it, carefully carving a groove about two thirds of the way down that would hold it in place in Tony’s hole. Tony’s dick twitched again; it had softened a little after the spanking but he was still very hard.

“Do you think it’s ready?” Steve asked, holding the ginger out for Tony’s inspection. Tony gulped.

“It’s a little big,” he said.

“Don’t be silly,” Steve said. “That just means it’s more effective. Now, bare your bottom and bend over the bed. Quickly, the sooner we start the sooner it will be over.”

Tony unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, bending over and putting his hands on the bed. Steve put a hand on his shoulder to bend him down a little more, and made Tony spread his legs by nudging with his foot.

Steve put one dry finger to Tony’s hole and pushed it inside. Tony whimpered, not sure whether to push back onto the finger or pull away, but Steve removed his finger and replaced it with the ginger. Tony did try to pull away, then, but Steve stopped him with a hand around his waist. “Uh-uh,” Steve said. He pushed the ginger in a little more, then pulled it out a tiny bit. He kept pushing the ginger in and out, sending it a little deeper each time, and occasionally turning it around in Tony’s hole. Tony whined, his hips bucking.

Finally, the ginger was all the way in. “I want you to stay right there for a few minutes,” Steve said, “while I go and get things ready in the dining room. Then I’ll come and get you. Don’t move.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Tony said quietly, and Steve left the room.

It took a few minutes for the effects of the ginger to be felt, which was the real reason Steve was making him wait. At first there was only a slight tingling, but pretty soon the burning was strong and intense. Tony twisted his hands in the bedcover; it was hard to resist the temptation of taking the ginger out, but he didn’t want Steve to punish him for that too.

“Come out, Tony,” Steve said. “It’s time for your punishment now.”

Tony didn’t move straight away. “Can I pull my pants up, Daddy?” he asked.

“You can pull up your underwear,” Steve said, “but you’re not to have your pants on when Bruce spanks you. You can take them all the way off, or hold them up just under your bottom.”

Tony thought about it and decided to leave his pants on. Even though they wouldn’t protect his bottom, he’d feel a tiny bit less exposed with them.

In the dining room, Tony’s chair had been pulled back from the table and the cushion had been taken off it. “Bend over the back of the chair and hold onto the seat,” Steve ordered.

Tony went to the chair. It was hard to walk with the ginger inside him; every step made it burn more. Bruce was standing next to the chair holding the wooden spoon.

“Bruce, I’m sorry I was bad,” Tony said.

“Thanks, Tony,” Bruce said, his lips curving slightly. He wasn’t quite as used to playing a role as Tony and Steve were. “Over you go, now.”

Tony bent over the chair and wrapped his hands around the edge of the seat. As soon as he let go of his pants, they slid right down his legs. Tony grimaced. He shouldn’t have bothered with them.

“Bruce is going to spank you until I decide you’ve had enough,” Steve said. “Then we’ll have the rest of our meal before I finish your punishment. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Tony said, and at some unseen signal from Steve, Bruce began.

He didn’t start with his hand. In between smacks, Tony wondered if Steve was actually a bit reluctant to share him like this. It seemed a little bit that way; his bottom wasn’t bare and he wasn’t on Bruce’s lap. Steve had suggested Bruce be the one to put the ginger in, but Tony was pretty sure he must have known that Tony would say no. Mostly, though, Tony couldn’t pay too much attention to that, not when his bottom was so sore.

Bruce seemed to like to focus on one spot for a little while. He landed several strikes – three, four, five – in one place before switching to another. Each time, Tony began to wish he would move on only to regret his wish as soon as it happened. He wondered what he looked like; he might have been subconsciously planning this moment all day, because he’d put on briefs that morning instead of the boxers he usually wore. Bruce would be able to see the redness where he’d already been spanked. Tony wondered if the end of the ginger root was visible through the briefs. He wondered if his hard, throbbing cock was.

“Five more,” Steve said once Tony was crying unrestrainedly. “Make them quite firm.”

Bruce took Steve at his word. Crack! The first one landed on his right cheek, and the second landed in exactly the same spot. “Oooww,” Tony howled.

The third strike landed on Tony’s left cheek, and the fourth fell there with another loud crack. Tony sobbed and leaned heavily on the chair, waiting for the last blow. Bruce paused, maybe waiting for Tony to calm down, but it didn’t work, as the anticipation made him cry even harder. Finally, he struck with the wooden spoon one final time, landing right in between the previous two targets. It jostled the ginger inside him and Tony clenched down, even though he’d been trying not to. The juice from the ginger burned even worse than before, and without even thinking about it Tony reached back with one hand, wanting to pull the ginger out. 

“Uh-uh, Tony,” Steve scolded, catching his hand. “You know the rules.” He rubbed Tony’s back as his sobs gradually quietened. “Straighten up now, and sit at the table.”

Tony stood up, feeling a little dizzy from the blood that had rushed to his head. He glanced down at his chair. “My cushion?” he asked hopefully.

“Naughty little boys need to make do without cushions,” Steve said sternly. “Now sit.”

Tony sat down with a wince. It wasn’t just that his bottom was sore, although it was, very, but sitting down shifted the ginger inside him once again. He squirmed on the seat. It was nearly as bad as being spanked; squirming made the sting from the spanking worse, but sitting still meant he felt the burning of the ginger more. He couldn’t decide which was worse, and when he looked up he realised that Steve and Bruce were both watching him fidget and try to get comfortable on the hard seat. Tony blushed.

Steve took two plates out of the oven and put them in front of his and Bruce’s seats. Instead of giving Tony a plate, he put the wooden spoon on his placemat. “Bruce and I are going to finish our meal,” Steve said. “I don’t want to hear a single word out of you, Tony, or you’ll be very sorry. Understand?” Tony nodded quickly, and Steve sat down to eat.

He didn’t want to look up at Bruce or Steve, so Tony kept his head down and looked at the wooden spoon. They didn’t actually use it for cooking, although it was always kept in the kitchen. It was very large, with a bowl the size of the palm of Tony’s hand, and a long handle. Steve had bought it one day and made Tony sand it smooth, so that no stray splinters could be found.

Tony heard the clatter of plates and realised that Steve and Bruce had finished eating. Steve was stacking the plates in the sink, and Bruce was finishing his drink and not quite looking at Tony.

Steve sat down on his chair and brushed off his legs. “Come here, Tony, and pass me the wooden spoon,” he said. 

Tony stood up and picked up the wooden spoon. He shuffled across the floor and held the spoon out to Steve, who took it. Tony went to stretch over Steve’s lap, but Steve stopped him with a hand to his chest. “Underpants down first,” he said.

Tony gave Steve a pleading look, but in response he only frowned and said, “Now, please.” With a sigh, Tony pulled his briefs down, stretching the elastic over his erection. None of them commented on it. Tony being hard wasn’t part of the fantasy.

Steve helped Tony bend over his legs, catching Tony’s cock between his thighs but holding his hips down with his left hand so that Tony couldn’t wriggle. He held the wooden spoon against Tony’s bottom, and Tony shivered. Steve was holding the spoon by the bowl and the handle was resting against his bottom.

“Do you have anything to say to me before I finish your punishment?” Steve asked. 

“I’m sorry I was bad, and rude to you and Bruce,” Tony said. “Please spank me hard, Daddy, so I learn to be better behaved.”

Steve patted his back. “I will, Tony. Good boy,” he said.

Steve started without any more warning. The handle of the wooden spoon was long enough that it struck both cheeks at once, and the pain was almost as intense as being caned. Tony gasped and waited for the second hit, but instead he heard Steve say, “Did you get that email from Clint?”

He was talking to Bruce, Tony realised almost straight away. Steve was talking to Bruce about normal, everyday stuff, and his voice was so casual, as though he wasn’t spanking Tony over his knee at the same time. Tony nearly protested, but a second blow stopped him and brought him to his senses. 

“Yeah,” Bruce answered. “I haven’t replied yet, though.” 

Steve said “Hmm,” and smacked Tony again.

The spanking seemed to last forever. Steve took it very slowly, sometimes making Tony wait for a minute or two, or even longer, between blows. If Tony wiggled Steve smacked him down low, right where his thighs met his bottom, and it hurt so bad that Tony tried to keep very still. The worst part was that neither of them were paying attention to him, even though he’d been such a brat all night and was right there being punished, they acted like it wasn’t happening. Bruce wasn’t perfect at it; sometimes, when he talked to Steve, he sounded very distracted indeed, especially when Tony cried out, but Steve sounded like he was discussing a baseball game over beer and pizza.

That didn’t mean he was ignoring Tony’s request to be spanked hard, though. He was smacking very hard with the wooden spoon, and concentrating on the underside of Tony’s bottom just over his hole. It had been so long that the ginger had stopped burning, and that and the long wait between smacks meant that Tony wasn’t crying very much, but he knew he was going to feel the spanking for a long time.

“Tony,” Steve said at last, holding the wooden spoon handle to his bottom once more. “We’re nearly finished. Earlier I asked you what you did wrong. Do you want to try to answer that question again?”

“Um,” Tony sniffled, “I was rude to Bruce. And, um – ow! – and my manners. My table manners were bad.”

“Good,” said Steve, punctuating the praise with a hard spank down near the crease of Tony’s bottom. “What else?”

“I was rude to you. And you made our dinner, and I spoiled it. Ow! I’m sorry. I’m sorry!”

“That’s right,” Steve agreed, smacking in exactly the same place again. “And there was something else.”

“I – ah! – I wasted food, by throwing it around. I’m sorry, Daddy. Ow! I’m sorry. Is it over yet?”

Steve smacked his bottom one last time and Tony heard him put the wooden spoon up on the table.

“Yes, Tony. It’s finished now. I hope you’ve learned your lesson?”

“I have, Daddy,” Tony said quickly. “I won’t do it again.” He definitely wouldn’t, at least, not for a while. 

“Do you think you can sit at the table and eat your dinner like a good boy?” Steve asked.

Tony nearly groaned; he didn’t want to sit on the hard wooden chair with his sore bottom, but he wanted to show Steve that he’d learned his lesson and he could be good. “Yes, Daddy,” he said.

Steve hadn’t told him that he could pull his underwear up, so he had to sit on the chair on his bare bottom. Steve warmed Tony’s dinner up in the microwave, and the oven timer went off. Steve pulled out an apple crumble and put serves into two bowls. Tony realised then why Steve had taken so long over his spanking; he’d been waiting for dessert to cook! And not only that, but he wasn’t even going to give Tony any.

“Only good boys with nice manners get dessert,” Steve said when he saw Tony looking. “If you show me you can behave tonight, maybe I’ll give you some tomorrow.” 

Tony picked up his fork and was determined to show Steve how good he could be. He finished his meatloaf while Steve and Bruce at their dessert. (With ice cream _and_ custard!)

“Say goodbye to Bruce now, Tony,” said Steve. “And then go get ready for bed while I clean up.”

Tony went off to brush his teeth, holding his pants up around his thighs. Steve never let him cover his bottom up after he’d been spanked, but Tony wouldn’t have wanted to put anything on it right then anyway. He tried to look in the mirror, but it was hard to turn himself around enough to see. He was very red, though, and there were sure to be bruises.

Tony put on a flannel pyjama top and buttoned it up. He usually slept in sweat pants and didn’t bother with a shirt, but wearing a top and no pants helped him savour the feeling of being a naughty, punished little boy. He washed his face and wiped his penis and legs down with the washcloth too; he’d leaked precome all over himself and probably Steve’s pants too.

He went to the bedroom and laid face down, not bothering to get under the covers. This way the first thing Steve would see when he came in would be Tony’s bright red bottom, and that thought made Tony grin. It was tempting to rub his cock against the bed covers, but he made himself keep still. It was easier now, after being spanked, even though he was sill aroused the urgency was gone, and he was content to wait for Steve.

“Oh, Tony,” Steve whispered when he came to the bedroom. “Look at you.” He sat next to Tony on the bed and put a hand on his bottom. “So hot.”

“Do you mean that literally, or figuratively?” Tony asked cheekily.

“Both,” said Steve with a laugh. Tony heard the pop of a bottle cap being opened, and then the cool, soothing sensation of Steve rubbing lotion onto his ass. “You’re going to be very sore tomorrow.”

“Good,” Tony said. “I wouldn’t want to forget.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Was that okay? I know we hadn’t really talked about specifics yet.”

“We hadn’t,” Steve agreed, “but I know that’s how you like it, usually. Bruce liked it too, I think he’ll want to play again.” Steve put the lotion down and nudged Tony’s thighs apart, pulling the ginger out and wrapping it up in a tissue. He poured some lube into his hand and slid a slick finger into Tony’s hole. Tony groaned and spread his legs even wider.

“Niiice,” he murmured, rocking his hips a little. “Oh,” he said, gasping as Steve added a second finger. “You know I love your meatloaf, right? I didn’t mean what I said.”

“I... love your meatloaf too, Tony,” Steve said, sounding a little confused. He found Tony’s cock with his free hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Ah!” Tony cried, shivering. “That’s not what I meant,” he snickered. “I meant your actual, you know, meatloaf. Made out of meat. I mean, the type for eating. Shit! The stuff we had for dinner!”

Steve laughed. “I never doubted it,” he said, adding a third finger. Tony hummed.

“It’s just, you know, I said it sucked. But that was just so you’d spank me. I didn’t mean it. I don’t think I can be held responsible for things I say when I’m trying to get spanked.”

Steve turned his hand and crooked his fingers, and Tony cried out, pulling his knees up underneath himself and pushing back onto Steve’s hand. “You are an incorrigible brat,” he said fondly. “I should spank you all over again for telling a lie.” While Tony was digesting that, Steve pulled his hand out and lined up his cock. He pushed in with one long, smooth movement, and Tony dropped his shoulders down and raised his hips to get the best angle.

Steve began to thrust slowly, gently, and it wasn’t quite what Tony wanted but he needed to ask Steve something anyway. “Did you mind having Bruce there?” he asked. “It seemed like you didn’t want him to get too close to me. Is that why you didn’t let him put me over his knee?”

Steve took hold of Tony’s pelvis and began to thrust a little harder. His thighs smacked up against Tony’s bottom with each thrust, and even that light touch reminded Tony of how he’d been punished. His cock throbbed and Tony clenched his eyes shut, trying to hold off on coming for a little longer.

“Bruce and I thought it was best to ease into it,” Steve said, the words sounding like he’d considered them carefully. “We talked it over after I sent you to your room, and we agreed - he wouldn’t touch you, you’d keep your underpants on. He wanted to see how it went and maybe go a bit further next time.”

“That’s good,” Tony said, waiting for the telltale irregularity of Steve’s rhythm that said he was close and clenching his hole when it appeared. Steve groaned and slammed his dick home harder and harder. “Because he has great hands. I think next time we play, he should spank me and then you should make me watch while you fuck him.”

“Fuck,” Steve gasped, thrusting one last time and coming hard. Tony wrapped a hand around his own dick and only had to stroke once before he was coming too. “Your fucking mouth,” Steve groaned.

“So you like that idea?” Tony asked, feeling sleepy. “That’s good.” He yawned. “You think we could do that tomorrow? I think we should do that tomorrow.”

Steve laughed and pulled out, palming Tony’s right asscheek as he did so. “If you really want another spanking tomorrow, Tony, you let me know.”


End file.
